fragile angel
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: she's so gifted, beautiful yet fragile and it seems she's a short-lived miracle... dracoxluna


owned by its rightful owners.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Fragile angel

So then, they stayed by the door of her room, waiting, hoping and worrying over their own beloved child. It shouldn't have been like this though neither of them was to blame to conceive a fragile child. No, she wasn't _that_ fragile because she was also a very gifted little girl. They have always been proud of her. The silk curls of her long blonde hair, her ever-innocent deep grey eyes, her sweet warming smile and her quick-witted mature poise that people gave her respect.

"It's going to be fine, love. It's going to be fine" Draco coaxed a panicking Luna on his arms.

"I've never seen her so…helpless… so fragile like a thin glass against a harsh blow of the wind. It feels like she can fall apart any minute." Luna answered lowly in her sobs.

"We'll just hope for the best." Draco said though he was trying not only to comfort his distressed wife but also himself.

The head healer came out of the room. Quickly, Draco and Luna rushed to him like an excited children. The healer's face was hard to read, as his eyes were blank like mirror. He lowered his head and took a deep breathe before saying anything to the couple.

"She's stable for now though her own core is being drained quickly. We aren't sure for her case is rare but we are doing our best." The healer explained as he looked at Draco in the eye.

The sound of Luna's cries were muffled for she pressed her face on Draco's chest. She couldn't take it. It was too much to bear.

"So, what's going to happen?" Draco asked nervously.

"We will manage her for every 6 hours. Fortunately, your daughter is quite as healthy as I can say. From the basis observation and from your daughter's responses, she might have a 50% chance of healing though we're not sure yet." The healer continued.

"Thank you" Draco said.

The healer walked away as Draco and Luna entered the room.

"He said she have a 50% chance of healing, love. Isn't that good?" Draco asked Luna as they sat next to an unconscious little girl on the bed.

"Yeah, it is" Luna whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

As if a wake up call, Sofia slowly blinked her eyes.

"Hey mummy" She weakly said with a smile.

"Hey angel" Luna said as she sat next to Sofia.

Luna wrapped her arms around Sofia as she pulled herself closer to her mum.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Draco asked he sat down next to them.

"It was…. a little unsettling and quite neurotic" Sofia answered as she held her father's shaking hands.

Draco couldn't help but grinned at his little girl's response.

"How was your day, daddy?" Sofia asked.

Draco looked down at his hands held by hers. A sense of fear overwhelmed him though he had managed to contain any of it coming.

"My days' are just as good as yours, darling" Draco answered in low voice.

"It's been hard for us, angel." Luna said.

Sofia looked down and pulled her hands to herself.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry too much" Sofia apologized.

"It's okay, angel. It isn't your fault" Draco answered as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

A warming smile lightened up the glum atmosphere in the room.

Although the healers have told them Sofia has a 50% chance of healing, she only gotten worse. And Luna was in much hysterical state as Draco could hardly manage.

"Why? Why could it have happen to her? Why her?" Draco asked himself.

Then, an alarming sound came from Sofia's room.

"No" Luna whispered as she and her husband rushed to their daughter's side.

Sofia was shaking and blood was coming from her nose. She was much paler than before and had suffered. Draco wrapped his arms around Luna who had begun crying.

"Mummy…. Daddy" Sofia said breathless as she yearned for their hands' touch.

"We're here, angel." Luna said in her shaking voice that mimicked the shaking of her hands.

"Don't worry, darling," Draco said in a much less comforting way as his controlled tears started to spill.

They both felt like their own life was spinning its course too fast for them. It had sucked the life out of them by giving a rare sickness that caused their own beloved daughter to be fragile to them. But if their own daughter's life was lost, nothing was left in their lives. Sofia was always their strength, their sunshine, their joy and their life. Neither Draco nor Luna ever thought living would be possible without their Sofia.

"I love you" Sofia whispered as she tightly grasped her parents' hands.

"We love you" Draco said.

In that point, Sofia slowly hung on for her life that was been pulling away from her will. With one cough of blood and last beat of her heart, Sofia lost the battle for her life. A lifeless warm-like smile was all that left in her. Draco and Luna placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead as their lips tremble. A loose hug was given to Sofia of both parents who was grieving for the early loss; Sofia was only 6 years old after all. All the warm cherished memories appeared upon in their eyes; her warm-like smile, her shining attentive eyes full of ideas, her laughter and giggles that was almost like a happy tune, her gentleness, her caring attitude, her ways of making simple things almost as big and her loving presence. All of these were things that would they surely miss about their own Sofia.


End file.
